Squirrelstar
Squirrelstar Squirrelstar is an dark ginger cat with a bit darker colored stripes on her back. She also has bright green eyes and one white colored paw (front left) Personality Squirrelstar is very loving and caring, even though she can be aggressive and has a short temper. She is a first class hunter but also a very good fighter. She will protect her clan with her life. Life Kithood As a kitten, Squirrelkit was always on the lookout for adventure. She always got into trouble. She mostly shared her adventures with Sorrelkit. They both thought that Cloudkit was way to small, and that she would only walk in their way. Cloudkit was quite sad about this, and their mom asked Squirrelkit and Sorrelkit if Cloudkit could play with them but Squirrelkit blurted out: 'She's to weak! Cloudkit will never become an apprentice! There's more chance a mouse would catch her than that she would catch a mouse!' she whispered something into Cloudkit and Sorrelkits ear, and left them to play in the camp, while she let Squirrelkit inside. 'Thats not fair! I wan't to play to!' 'Are you sure?' 'Of course I'm sure!' and Squirrelkit ran outside. 'Hey Sorrelkit, let's go annoy the elders!' 'Go away!' Sorrelkit answered. 'Hey sorrow kit!' Cloudkit said. 'When were apprentices, lets spy on the other clans!' 'Me to!' Squirrelkit yelled 'No!' Sorrelkit said in disgust 'You stomp so hard, they'll chase us away before were even over their border!' 'I don't stomp!' Squirrelkit said, and walked sadly away with her tail drooping. 'Mom!' she cried 'They're so mean to me! They say that I…' Then she stopped. This is how Cloudkit felt! How could she have been so mean?! She ran outside and apologized to Cloudkit for everything she had done. From then until they became apprentices they played with the three of them. Apprenticeship 'May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come before high tree for a clan meeting.' Skystar called. Squirrelkit bounced to the hightree. She was going to be named apprentice! Slowly she sat down next to Sorrelkit. First Cloudkit came. Why couldn't she be named first? Then finally she heard her own name. 'Squirrelkit', ''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Squirrelpaw. Your mentor will be Willowheart. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you. Willowpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have trained Suntail well. And you have shown yourself to be quick minded and brave. You will be the mentor of Squirrelpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.' She came forward and touched noses with Willowheart. She couldn't believe it…. she was an apprentice! Now it was Sorrelkit's turn. Then Toadpelt the medicine cat started speaking. What happened? Was Sorrowkit not going to become an apprentice? She felt anger bubbling up inside her. 'Cats of LightningClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown to be smart and knows what he wants. Your next medicine cat will be Sorrelpaw. Then Skystar spoke: 'Sorrelpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Toadpelt?' 'I do.' 'Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by SpaceClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all LightningClan will go with you.' Sorrelpaw touched noses with Toadpelt and when the clan went back to their daily work, he came over to Cloudpaw and Squirrelpaw. 'You want to be a medicine cat?!' Squirrelpaw spat 'Yes!' Sorrelpaw bit back angrily. 'But the only thing you do is sort out disgusting leaves!' Squirrelpaw yelled 'Well, I'll be closer to SpaceClan than you'll ever be!' he said, and ran away. ''Thats not true!''' Squirrelpaw thought. ''When I become leader of LightningClan, I'll be just as close! Warrior One sunny day in green leaf, Squirrelstorm was hunting by herself. Fireclaw had wanted to come with her, but she insisted to go alone. She wanted to sort her thoughts. Why was Cloudpool acting so weird? Had she done something wrong? Then she smelled something. It was Cloudpool! She walked over to greet her, but stopped. It didn't look like she was hunting, and she wasn't on a border patrol either. She got low and quietly followed her. Cloudpool was too deep in thought to smell her. What is she thinking about? She thought. She stopped when she came at CloudClan border, but Cloudpool just kept on walking further. Wat is she doing? Squirelstorm wondered and decided to go over the border too. Maybe she could find out why Cloudpool was acting so weird. Then she smelled a CloudClan cat, and her heart began racing. Oh no! he's going to attack her! She went into a hunting crouch. If it was needed, she would kill the cat. When she was about to jump, she heard purring. Purring? Did she hear that right? Slowly she looked over the bush she was hiding. Cloudpool was sitting there with a CloudClan tom! Without thinking, she jumped out from her bush. 'What are you doing here?!' Cloudpool asked, startled. 'I was about to ask the same to you!' Squirrelstorm said angrily. 'I was going to tell you but…' 'But what?!' she snapped. Cloudpool was breaking the warrior code, she should be ashamed of herself! 'I'm going to live in Cloudclan!' Cloudpool said resolute. 'What?!' In an instant, Squirrelstorm's anger turned into panic. 'But your a LightningClan cat! What am I going to tell Skystar? That you love him…' she pointed with her tail at them CloudClan tom. '…more than your own clan?' She said angrily. 'Squirrelsorm…' Cloudpool said quietly 'How would you feel if Fireclaw lived in a different clan?' She hadn't thought of that yet. Wat would she do? She sure was lucky Fireclaw didn't life in a different clan. 'Alright.' She sighed. ' But I'm sure gonna miss you.' Deputy There they were, standing at the edge of Twoleg territory. Nobody is going to come out of this without at least a scratch she thought. Maybe some not even alive. She had just spoken some words to give the clan some hope. But she knew something many cats didn't. This was Skystar's last life. Oh SpaceClan… she thought. Please stand by us now! At least she didn't have to fight against Cloudpool. CloudClan was fighting on their side. Not only CloudClan. All the clans where fighting with them. But that didn't mean they where going to win from the rogue cats. A few moons ago, they found a few rogues on their territory. First the other clans didn't want to help, but then the rogues started terrorizing the other clans too. They wanted all the territory of the clans. All of a sudden she heard a battle cry and all the clan cats started racing forward. She heard another deafening cry from the other side, and saw a large amount of rogues coming toward them. First she was afraid, but slowly her fear turned into rage. How dare they think they're better than us?! Turning her anger into power, she collided hard onto a black and white she-cat. Like the many other rogues, she wore a collar with dog teeth stuck onto it. She let out a large hiss and pinned the cats onto the ground. The she-cat was fast, but not fast enough. Squirrelstorm got hold of one of her front paws. She tasted the taste of blood in her mouth, but didn't let her go until the rogue started yowling in pain. In the corner of her eye, she saw a large dark grey rogue tom throw himself onto Sorrelpelt. Why is he attacking a medicine cat? She wondered. Then she remembered. These cats did not believe in SpaceClan. The large tom jumped up, getting himself ready for the killing bite. Quickly, she rolled and nocked the rogue of his paws, then gave him a bite he wouldn't easily forget. 'Thanks' Sorrelpelt said, and ran of to help the rest of the clan cats. Squirrelstorm looked around. She saw Skystar in battle with the leader of the rogue cats. She started of to help him, and then got pinned down by a heavy rogue. As she looked, the rogue cats leader pinned down Skystar. Then with his final strength, he pushed his nails deep into the rogue leader's throat. Leader With dismay she watched as her leader coughed, until he lay still. 'No…' She whispered. Her clan leader was dead. The rogue on top of her had clearly seen it to, for he jumped of of her, and with a final yowl he ran away. Slowly she stumbled over to her clan leader. There was blood pouring out of her flank, but she didn't care. Her leader was dead. She sat down next to her leader, tears pouring from her face. Cloudpool ran over to her. 'Squirrelstorm we……' She stopped in mid sentence. 'Oh no…' She whispered, and came to sit down beside Squirrelstorm. They both sat there for a while without speaking to each other until Cloudpool spoke. 'Squirrelstorm' she said quietly. 'Shouldn't you speak to your clan?' 'Why?!' She bit back angrily. 'Because your…' She didn't have to finish her sentence, Squirrelstorm knew what she was going to say. She was now clan leader. Category:Clan Cats Category:All Cats